thetwilightroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Jason Rex
Name: Jason Rex Gender: Male Species: Werewolf Coven (if vampire): Faliciin (tribe) Appearance: 5'10 with blond hair, green eyes and weight 140lbs. He usually wears baggy clothing and a wool cap to be as inconspicuous as possible. Personality: He is carefree with a love of reggae and old rock or disco. He is usually depressed from having nobody to relate to but he hides that under smiles and laughs. He really is caring though, and it's hard for him to make friends at first since he is kind of shy and a loner. He loves to read and will easily be absorbed into one he likes, but if you break him out of his book he will be quickly angered so watch out for that. And from reading too many romance novels he's turned into a hopeless romantic and really hopes to meet his mate. History: He was born in Forks, Washington to two members of the Faliciin Tribe. At a young age he had a love of exploring and would often crawl into the forest as a toddler but his parents would find him quite fast since he couldn't go that far. But as he got older he started staying inside more and eventually becoming addicted to books. At age 12 one night he was angry with a character from one of his books and threw the book out the window. That was when Jason first turned into a wolf. He went on a rampage in the forest after jumping through his window and along the way killed a deer. Jason awoke to see the damage he had done and was petrified by what he could do. Since then he practices his shapshifting only a few times a month, has created his own pack (since he didn't fit in with others) and tries to control his emotions more often. He was homeschooled by his parents until they recently sent him to school where he quickly was labeled as a nerd, but he we never bothered my that and let the names just slide off. He was an A++ student and his parents were happy about that but with no friends Jason talked to some imaginary friends instead of normal people. Now he is labeled as The-Insane-Nerd-Nobody-Talks-To. Possessions: His Journal His Backpack with a mini library inside His folder with drafts of books he's tried to write but could never continue (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) Comments It isn't reasonable for a toddler to crawl into a forest. Any animal could just come over and kill it. Also any info about turning into a werewolf? Remember members of the pack don't actually turn into werewolves until they reach puberty. Also what pack is he going to be in? You know you don't have to be in the jakelaeki tribe. You can always create a new one. Feel free to create a new pack inside the Jakelaeki tribe if you want. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 20:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay i've added some mote info :) and i'll keep with the jakelaeki tribe but he's in his own pack. (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) Alot better now! Approved. Category:Approved